The invention relates to machine tools and particularly to universal tool assemblies for use with lathes. The prior art includes various tool holding apparatus for use with lathes. A common construction is a tool post having a vertically elongated slot which cooperates with a tool which has a replaceable tip or cutting insert.
The prior art also includes the structure disclosed in the applicant's Swedish Pat. No. 332,557. The apparatus disclosed therein provides a substantial improvement over the structures known previously. However, this apparatus has less adjustment range than is desirable and in addition one screw, which extends from the top of the assembly, holds the entire assembly together. This has the result that when the single screw is loosened the entire assembly comes apart and accordingly the precise angular positioning of the apparatus must again be reset in a time consuming manner.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is flexible and adaptable to a variety of operating conditions and requirements.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which allows cutting at each degree throughout the entire 360 degree range of possible cutting positions.
It is another object of the invention to enable the removal and replacement of cutting inserts with accurate and rapid repositioning of the tool after replacement of the insert.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which eliminates the requirement for numerous extra accessories and attachments in order to provide the wide range of tool positions that may be attained with the apparatus in accordance with the invention.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will produce a smooth machined finish which is superior to that which may be obtained with many other tool assemblies.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture as compared to alternative types of equipment which would achieve the same results.